Project Summary The goals of the Johns Hopkins Multidisciplinary Training Program in Pediatric Pulmonary Medicine (T32) are to: (1) produce outstanding biomedical scientists who will investigate the pathophysiology and treatment of pediatric pulmonary disorders; (2) encourage and enable post-doctoral fellows to pursue academic careers in clinical and biomedical research; (3) train physician-fellows to fill one of the most important health-related needs of the nation: translational medical research with a focus on pediatric pulmonology; and (4) develop national leaders in pediatric pulmonology. The program is committed to equal opportunity for its faculty, staff and students and does not discriminate on the basis of any legally protected characteristics. The proposed training program will provide three years of training in pediatric lung-related research at the postdoctoral level for qualified candidates with an MD, MD/PhD, or DO degree and 1-3 years of training for qualified candidates with PhD degrees. We are requesting support for 4 post-doctoral fellows/year. This training program is the result of an extensive collaboration between 25 research faculty members in the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine's Departments of Pediatrics, Medicine and Nanomedicine. These research scientists offer mentored training in five Research Discipline Groups: (1) cystic fibrosis, epithelial transport, mucus rheology and transport ; (2) lung injury and development; (3) clinical outcomes in pediatric pulmonary diseases; (4) infectious diseases, tuberculosis and global health; and (5) asthma, allergy and inflammation. The tutorial relationship between research-preceptor and trainee will be central to the program's research training experience. This will be supplemented by formal training in clinical investigation, preparation of grant applications and the responsible conduct of research, participation in program-wide conferences, presentation of original research at national scientific meetings and publication of original research in peer-reviewed journals. The Program Director will have overall responsibility for coordination of the program, including its scientific, educational and administrative aspects. She will receive consultation from an Advisory Committee and from Minority Advisory and External Advisory Committees. The Program Director will be assisted in the day-to-day operations of the program by the Chair of the Advisory Committee, who will oversee the research training of this T32 program and by the head of Fellow Education and Division Administrators. Although only 14 years old, this Multidisciplinary Training Program in Pediatric Pulmonary Medicine (T32) at Johns Hopkins has graduated 16 highly trained physician-researchers in pediatric pulmonology, 12 of whom are establishing research programs as faculty members in academic institutions in the US. This high performance record will be continued in the proposed program.